


Repercussions

by Uhurathe9th



Series: Uhura's World Series [5]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uhurathe9th/pseuds/Uhurathe9th
Summary: Repercussions is a sub-story when Uhura was stationed on the USS Potemkin. Read her POV. in "The Battle for Spock part 2:chapter 20" but it can stand on it's own.





	1. Transferred

**Author's Note:**

> Repercussions is a sub-story when Uhura was stationed on the USS Potemkin. Read her POV. in "The Battle for Spock part 2:chapter 20" but it can stand on it's own.

**** ~~~~

Lieutenant Commander Amare' Del La Cruz was a science officer aboard the USS. Potemkin. He is best known for his studies in bio-geologist. He was a go-getter when he made his mind up in his career, objects, and desire he would pursue them until achieved. He heard the rumors about Ensign Uhura of her academy days of being the most desired woman on campus, he did hear about her academic achievements, but that was nothing when he saw the sexy brown woman. Men had said that Uhura was packed and stacked and well proportioned, and that she is the woman to get, to date, but when Cruz saw Uhura, her beauty captivated him. He thought to himself that he must have her, and she would match his life, future plans and Uhura became his next target. When he stood in front of her, he notices that she stared into his hazel eyes and he let them flash.  
It just started with coffee on breaks, breakfast and then dinner. Cruz said the right things, did the right things and looked the part. No woman could resist his looks, charms, and mannerism, and he was all man all 6'1ft. Amare' had a reputation for the woman, and his pursuit was different from ordinary men, Cruz didn't use the old cliche' pick up lines. He used their interest and his smile, and when he saw Uhura, she was a must have. Uhura didn't give to him easily, she stood back for a while, but in time Cruz knew he would have her, taste her and claim her as his trophy prize. His plan was simple as long as he didn't seem desperate or overbearing, but he calculated each move to make sure she has interested him only.  
They were picture perfect, in looks and characters Uhura worked the part. She didn't know it was all a trap, and it was all based on her beauty nothing more. Amare' liked the way she looked only, and he wasn't really interested in her career, only how she'd performed in bed. He waited patiently, calculated his plan and gave her a ring and told her he'd love her forever. She couldn't resist and gave in to him and made love. Amare' achieved where many males failed in tapping that thing. Then he lost interest and found Clarisha a yeoman another to conquest and then she found out.

 _She walked in on them, nothing he could do or say._  
"She doesn't mean anything, she just a fling."  
"How could you! You told me you loved me and we are engaged you ass." She went up to him as slapped him as hard as she could, threw the ring at him and left.

However, the gossip ran its course, and she stood firm but heartbroken. Everyone knew how Amare' was except her, and she is paying for it. Now the captain of the Potemkin is paying for it as well.

CMO Dr. Ronald Coleman sat at the table in the ready room and Lt. Comdr Amare' Del La Cruz a science officer of the bio-geology dept sat across from him. Captain Terrell Morgan thought he ran a tight ship, being a captain has its drawbacks. One trial is to keep the morale of the crew, and he didn't have eyes and ears everywhere to prevent disastrous relationships.  
However, when he heard of Uhura and Cruz, he commends them, and they seem like a lovely couple. Everyone liked Uhura, and she was a hard worker in the communication team. She was a problem solver on dangerous mission and translations. He needed more people like her, but when the scandalous affair came out, it impacted him as well. He saw a change in the woman, work production fell, and her demeanor was frail. The ship's doctor confronted him with the truth of the relationship on what Cruz has done. Now Captain Terrell Morgan stood and faced Cruz. He was not pleased with his performance and the situation between Uhura and him.  
"I am disappointed in you as an officer Cruz, your sexual misconduct with Uhura has been gossip. This conduct will reflect any future position that you may have planned. Do you have any idea what you have done?"

"Excuse me captain, but the relationship with Uhura is a personal matter."

"Really, If I weren't the captain I would kick your ass for what you did that woman! You have the audacity to sit there and use the female crew like there are nothing! You stupid ass, you just don't get it! Uhura has put in a transfer, and I declined it."

"So, what's the problem? She could transfer if she wants."

Morgan gave a sharp look at the doctor, Coleman shakes his head in disbelief.

"Ensign Uhura is one of the top communication officers in the fleet, and she is one of few people who can break Klingon and Romulan codes. Because of her, our ship has received citations for her services. When she was at the academy, she was a liaison with the diplomatic corp for translators where she has to establish rapports with Admirals and federation delegates. Central Intelligence seeks her advice in codes from other planets, and languages."

Like I said before captain, that is my personal matter what is between Uhura and me."

"Well, since you don't know how to use either one of your heads correctly, she somehow bypassed my request and managed to transfer to the Enterprise. The Enterprise! With that maverick Captain Kirk. Now he has the best communication officer in the fleet, as well as the best science officer, and now he going to get all the glory.

Morgan looks at Cruz sternly: "You don't get it? don't you think Starfleet command will wonder why she left here?"

"I don't see why it's yours or Starfleet are concern about my personal affairs? People transfer all the time."

"I wish I could transfer you, and I wish I could demote you! What I could do is put a request for psychological evaluation and I will!

"What? You can't do that, on what grounds?' Amare knew that would be permanent in his records.

"Inappropriate conduct of an officer, I can and I will. You conduct reflects all personnel on this ship and you being an officer demonstrate your failure to maintain a healthy relationship with the crew. Oh, yes I know about the other women you have been seducing, at least I can do that for Uhura."

"If I refuse?"

Morgan gave Cruz the hardest, scolding look, his lips pierced and replied:  
"I hope so, I really hope you refuse, that is why the doctor is here as my witness. That you disobeyed a command. It will be based on his recommendations, so please say no for the record and then say goodbye to your career in Starfleet.  
"Now get out of my sight before I forget that I am a captain!" Morgan pointing towards the door.

Cruz gets up from his seat and leaves.

"Cruz!" he turns around to face the captain.  
"Do not in any way have contact with Ensign Uhura, and THAT is an order!"

Cruz stares at the captain and turns and leaves. Morgan turns to Coleman.

"How is she?"

"Not good, heartbroken and refuses to eat. I wish I could kick his ass too Terrell."

"I lost her, a damn good officer, and the woman knows her stuff. Never met a woman like her, and I need more people like her. However, now she is gone."

"I'll have Dr. Noel evaluate him, I know I can't do it. Terrell? Morgan turns towards the doctor and looks him with his steel plated face.  
"It's best she goes, a fresh start for her, she has a future, give to her Terrell. Don't make her suffer she doesn't deserve this from anyone."

Coleman was right she needs to leave if she wants to survive. He wishes he could do more to alleviate the pain that man caused her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Three years later,** the Enterprise is docked at Starbase 9 for repairs and maintenance.  
Uhura has acquisitions to pick up parts to repair components of her console, she specifically asked the captain to retrieve those parts personally to inspect them. Masters comes along to fulfill Mr. Scott orders on limited equipment as well. They were in the maintenance department on the station with her Padd for verification on them, and they both waited in the office of the Chief Petty Officer.

"Good to be off the ship." as Masters turns around to get a good look of the office.

"Yes, the last time I order replacement parts for the communication console, there were didn't fit or could I alter them."

A woman comes out of the central office to return to her desk and stops and look at the two women. She gasps in recognition of one of the women. Uhura recognizes the woman right away and just holds her Padd closer to her chest. The woman stares that seems like an eternity and then finally talks.

"What are you doing here?"

Uhura stares her down, but keep her posture and decorum.  
"I am here to verify parts for the Enterprise."

Masters sees the exchange between the two women because Nyota was getting ready to pounce on her.

Nyota slowly lowers her Padd to her side and just stares at the woman.

"Uhura what's going on?"

"Charlene, let me introduce you to Clarisha Van Buren, she was stationed on the Potemkin with me."

"The BITCH who cheated on your fiance'?" Masters eyes turn vicious, and her fists start to ball up.

"Yep, that's the one."

"The one who knew you were engaged to that bastard of a man?"

"The very same."

Nyota and Charlene stare at Clarisha for about a minute. Then Clarisha breaks the silence.

"Look Uhura I don't want any trouble, I'm paying for my mistake for being with that man!"

"Good!" snaps Nyota.

"Well… I'm… sorry for what happened, Really sorry for what I did to you, Amare' told me he was breaking it off with you. I didn't know how much of a snake he really is."

Charlene and Nyota looked at each other and began to calm down, Nyota just wanted the apology.

"Well, I accept your apology, and I glad you did sleep with him."

"What!?"

"If you didn't sleep with him, I couldn't have transferred to the Enterprise, and then I wouldn't be married to the most wonderful man in the universe."

Clarisha says shakily: "married?"

"Yes, to the most wonderful man in the universe."

Clarisha breaks down and cries hysterically, she leans on her desk for support. Uhura and Masters rush to her and try to comfort her.

"Uhura after you transfer, my life on the ship was horrible, people refuse to talk or work with me. Each day was in agony. Then I put in for transfer to anywhere, and so I was stationed here."

She looks up at Uhura and Charlene wiping her tears.  
"I never felt so bad, I didn't mean to hurt you, he just… used me."

"I'm dying to meet this man so I can kick his ass." snaps Masters: "Maybe he should meet my brothers, they can definitely rearrange his nuts."

"Char, behave."

"Just saying."

"Look Clarisha, you live and learn as I did, it did hurt at the time, and I am healed."

"So what happened to loverboy? Asks Charlene

"I know he was transferred, but I don't know where or care."

Clarisha looks at Uhura: "Uhura, you were well respected on the Potemkin, many admired you and your work. The crew let me know what I did was wrong, and I feel that I have been paying for my stupid mistake of passion."  
Uhura held out her hand towards Clarisha, she took it and shook it.  
"Forgiven now let us get those parts for the captain or he'll never let me leave the ship again."

"Huh?"

Charlene smiles and says jokingly: " The captain always think she's out shopping."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they left Clarisha had a deep reflection of herself about meeting Uhura again. She deeply regretted falling for Amare' with those hazel eyes. And she did pay dearly for it, not only did she was rebuked from the captain but all of Uhura's associates. They didn't relent from making her feel guilty for her actions. She can still hear the crew reaction to her:

_"Uhura is the only woman who doesn't flaunt her beauty, she cares about everyone, even the people who don't like her. I know, she even gave advice about my relationship. Yes, she was cool with me. But that was dirty to sleep with her fiance'. Who would do that?"_

Even Amare' distance himself from her to face the full brunt of accusations alone. She blamed herself more than him, she made a choice because deep down she was jealous of Uhura's beauty and brains. When she transferred off the ship, she did a complete makeover of herself and veered away from men, who were too good to be true. Seeing Uhura made her realize, she judged her wrong, and at least she apologized for her mistake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the transaction with the ship parts, Nyota and Charlene return to the ship.

"Ny, how do you feel about Clarisha now?"

"I feel bad for her, I was that way when I found out about Amare'."

"I hope this is the end of that guy, he's a womanizer!"

"Me too, I haven't even told Spock about him yet."

"you should, if he told you about T'Pring, then he should know about Amare'."

"Yes, Char you are right and I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am still thinking about a big fight between T'Pring and Uhura; the best cat fight ever!LOL


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **A year later,** the Enterprise receives a distress call from distant mining planet. The bridge crew hard at work.  
Uhura turns from her console to address the captain;

"Captain I'm receiving a distress call from the planet MP606. They are reporting that they have an injured worker that need immediate medical attention."

Kirk turns his chair in her direction." Did they say how severe?"

"No, they also stating that they are having difficulty with their communication system." Uhura continues to boost the signal, her fingers glide across the console and adjusting her earpiece.

While his wife is adjusting the communication system, Spock has already has facts and figures of the installation. He projects the planet on the small monitor above his station.

"Captain MP606 is an industrial mining planet, known for its minerals such as dilithium crystals, duranium, tritium, and moissanite. The atmosphere is 60% oxygen-nitrogen that is suitable for humanoids. The mining facility has been established there for 7.8 years and has yielded 400 metric tons of mineral materials annually."

"What about the people there Spock?"

"There are 60 active members stationed at the facility; primarily mineral scientist, geologist, and chemist. At this distance captain, we are the nearest starship in their vicinity."

"Mr. Chekov plot a course, how long will it take for us to get there. Lt. Masters how are our engines?"

Masters check her monitors for energy levels and performance: "There are capable for any warp speed captain."

"Captain, the course is plotted, and it will take 36 hours to reach the planet."

"35.654 hours to be exact Ensign Chekov."

"Yes, sir Mr. Spock."

Kirk smiles at Chekov and Spock and turns to Uhura. "Lt. Uhura please inform the mining crew that we are on our way and be there in 35…." and Kirk turns to Spock for clarification.

"35.654 hours."

"Yes, Captain"

"Sulu compute course and execute at warp 4."

"aye, aye sir."

Kirk turns to Uhura again. "Lt. Uhura, you said that their communication system is having difficulty?"

"yes, sir."

"A communication team should beam down to help restore their system, can you arrange that?"

"Yes, captain I will investigate their communication array system and have a team ready."

"Also, Lt. Uhura, Please inform Dr. McCoy of your transmission and have him arrange an emergency medical team."

"Yes, sir right away."

The bridge crew executes Captain Kirk's orders.

* * *

Several hours later Spock and Uhura are off duty and resting in their quarters.

"Nyota, I have some configuration for the MP606 communication system for you..."

Uhura interrupts his statement.  
"Spock darling, um we are off duty."

"This information could be viable..."

Uhura interrupts his statement again, and she is standing in front of him in her undergarments. Her body is swaying in front of him.

"Spock… darling…. We are off … duty"  
She begins to sway, and her hands reach for him.  
"Are you ready.. for a … shower?"

Spock stands up and starts to remove his clothes and follow his wife into the shower. He is officially off duty.

Several hours later, a man and woman are lying in bed holding each other tightly. Nyota's arm is draped across a broad chest speckled with hair. Spock's arm is holding Nyota's body close to him, securing her next to his body. They share their quiet thoughts through their bond.  
" _Parted but never parted from me...Nyota."_  
_"One mind, one thought Spockah."_  
_"The need for you is strong."_  
_"I will never depart Ashayam."_  
_"Takuhk nash-veh k'dular Nyota."_

Spock nuzzles his nose in her hair, and his free hand pushes hair from her face. Then he cradles her face and holds her closer.  
" _YOU ARE MINE"_  
_"yes yours."_  
they both drift off to sleep for their next shift and next adventure.

* * *

On planet MP606:

"How is he doc?"

"He's doing better, but I feel relieved if that starship arrives with more efficient medical supplies."

"I hope they come soon. I'm worried about Kennedy."

"Right now he is stable so let's hope for the best."

"I'll tell the others that a starship is coming to help with communication too!"

"Ok, thanks for checking on Lepinski."

Technician Michaels arrives at mess hall to announce the arrival of the starship.  
"Good news everyone, a starship is coming for Kennedy."

"Hey, that's good news" responds the 1st tech.

"when are they coming?"asks the 2nd tech

"A little over 35 hours according to them."

"Do you know the name of the starship?" asks the 3rd tech

"Yeah, I think it's called the USS. Enterprise"

A fourth man ears prick up and inquires more information.

"Did you say the Enterprise?"

Yeah, have you heard of it?" asks Micheals

"I know it's a battle cruiser starship, Constitution class."

"whoa, you know your ships huh? Ask the 3rd tech

" A little says" respond the 4th tech.

The 4th tech sits back and starts to wonder to himself.  
"Is she still on that ship? It's been over four years? I know I owe her, I owe her a lot."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Communication department:**

Uhura is debriefing her department on the information she acquired from the mining planet.

"Their equipment is a little outdated, but we can upgrade some of their arrays to reach long range." Uhura shows the schematics of MP606 communication system on the monitors.

"Chief Uhura, I can find those components in our supplies."

"Good, I will give you a padd list and retrieve them for their system ensign Rani."

"We will have two landing parties, one on the surface and the other in the installation. We will use our communicators to keep in contact with each other to confirm configuration of the upgraded system."

"Who is going on the landing party chief?"

"The surface party consists of Hawkins, Rani, and Carrington and I will lead the installation with Rainer, and Holbrook. Do you have any questions."

"No, sir."

"Good, review the schematics and let's do this by the numbers, we will drop out of warp in a few hours contact me when the supplies and equipment are ready. Thank you, and you are dismissed."

Uhura has finished her debriefing with her team and heading for the bridge to report to work.

Meanwhile, in sickbay, Dr. McCoy is also debriefing his medical staff.

"From what I understand from planet MP606 the patient is showing signs of a rare virus, it's not serious but painful. I want a couple of nurses to inoculate the whole facility just in case. Nurse Chapel I want all landing parties to be inoculated before they leave the ship; I don't want the little bugger to get back on the ship."

"Yes, doctor."

"Once I find out who's on the landing party, then we need to act fast to give them shots.  
Oh, Chapel make sure the lab is manufacturing enough of the drug for the ship as well."

"Yes, doctor, I will inform them right away."

"Ok, dismissed."  
The medical staff disperses and head to their designated locations.

Meanwhile on MP606:

_A lone thought: I wonder if she's still beautiful, I wonder… wonder… wonder. I need to make plans to greet her if she's on the Enterprise. Yes, I must prepare..prepare I owe her so much. A sinister laugh. If not then we met another time, I'm patient..patient oh yes."_

_XXXXXXXXX_

Meanwhile, on the bridge, the Enterprise comes out of warp speed into the sector of planet MP606.  
Uhura is able to establish a stronger communication signal and starts hailing them of their arrival. The director of the facility appears on the viewing monitor, grants them orbit and updates of the patient. The Enterprise prepares standard orbit around a large greenish-blue planet with three significant continents and bodies of water. Kirk announces the first landing party first to consist of himself, Dr. McCoy and Yeoman Sears and two security guards, once the captain gives clearance then the medical team will inoculate all personnel on the facility followed by the communication team.

"Thank you for responding to our call captain Kirk."

"Glad to be of service Dr. Lepinski."

"Gentlemen let me take to our patient." Lepinski guides the landing party to the medical wing, where McCoy goes to work with his tricorder and confirm the diagnosis of Dr. Lepinski and ministers the serum for the patient. McCoy relays the confirmation to the captain and orders a medical team to beam down to minister the drug to the entire facility.

Meanwhile, on the Enterprise, Uhura has her team prepped and ready for beam down once the clearance is given. Each member reviewed their instructions and checked their equipment. Uhura and her team are dressed in technician uniforms for the elements of inside and outside the building. Spock didn't mind it hid her curvaceous shape, well most of it except her ample breast and firm round butt. Spock wants to attend the landing party with her, but the captain gave him instruction as CO of the ship. Nyota felt his concern through their bond and sent reassurance of her capabilities to do the job and return.

The Enterprise has medical and the communication personnel working in the facility as a mass network. The medical team check everyone's listed on the base and confirm their inoculation. A nurse comes across a name that he has trouble pronouncing.

"A-mar Del La Cruz?"

"It's Amare' Del La Cruz!" correcting his pronunciation.

"Sorry sir, your records check you out, may I see your ID please?

Amare reveals his card and the nurse gives him a shot.

"Excuse me, nurse, do you know everybody on your ship?"

"Pretty much."

"Is there an Ensign Uhura on board?"

"You mean Lt. Uhura? Why yes, do you know her?"

"Sort of, is she a good looking woman?"

"Oh man, the most beautiful woman I've seen."

"Excuse me; I've to keep working."

"Sure, sure, no problem." Cruz got what he wanted and now to meet her in person.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Repercussions

Uhura and her team beamed down to the surface and went straight to work. A technician escorts them to the communication center, where they start to unpack their equipment. Uhura does a quick tricorder scan of the system and detects some problems, while Holbrook and Rainer inspect the parts. Uhura felt like ole school back at the academy where she first learned about programming the communication system. She and Rainer got underneath the console and started taking it apart, while the outside team was inspecting the arrays. After a few moments, Uhura and Rainer heard a thump like something hit the floor.

"Holbrook are you OK?" asks Uhura. Then she looks at Rainer, and they both get up. When they stood up, they see Holbrook on the floor.

"What the.." and then Holbrook falls to the floor. Uhura turns to see a man and her mouth drops open. Before she could say anything, she felt a sharp pain to her stomach and falls to the floor.

"Nice to meet you too honey."

Meanwhile, on the Enterprise bridge, Spock was standing near his station's railing staring at the view screen of the planet with his hands placed behind his back, giving his best Vulcan stare. Kirk is in his chair signing reports and updates. Kirk turns to see the Vulcan behind him staring at the planet, he probably worried about his wife. Kirk wants to laugh that Spock is very overprotective husband. Then in an instant, Spock grabs the railing and lands on one knee, his other arm holds his stomach like he's sick. His face turns pale, and he mumbles his wife's name.  
"Nyota!"

Kirk jumps up, and shouts orders: " Call sickbay medical emergency!" Kirk kneels next to Spock.

Spock looks up at Kirk: "Captain something happened to Nyota, she's… hurt."

"Lt. Palmer reach the landing party NOW and find out their situation."

"Yes, Captain."

Sulu, Brent, and Master also jump and run to help Mr. Spock.

"Where does it hurt Spock?"

"It's not me; it's her she's in pain, I.. can feel her pain."

McCoy finally made up to the bridge, and Kirk gives him all the information.  
Kirk gets up and heads towards the communication station.  
"Anything?"

She turns to the captain to report.  
"I'm unable to reach Lt. Uhura, but I did reach the team on the surface, they say they lost contact with the installation team, sir."

Kirk turns and gives orders:  
"Get Spock to medical and have Dr. M'benga exam him.  
Have a security detail meet in the transporter room.  
Call Mr. Scott to the bridge as CO.  
Contact the surface and find out what happened down there.  
Doctor McCoy and medical staff are coming with me to the surface."

"I'm coming with you captain!" shouts Spock trying to stand up, but still holding his stomach.

"Spock don't make me say it, but that's an order report to sickbay NOW!"

Spock stares down the captain, and slowly walk to the turbolift with Brent and a technician.

Kirk walks to Spock and whispers "I promise I give all the details when I can. I'll find out what happened." Kirk pats his friend on his back. Spock exits to medical to meet Dr. M'Benga.

"Come on Bones let's find out what happened to Uhura and her team."

Masters and Sulu stood there wondering what has happened to their friend. She looks up at him, giving a worried look. He holds her hand trying to offer support. Masters' best friend is in trouble, and there's nothing she could do but wait. They both return to their stations and back to work.

Meanwhile, in sickbay, Spock is laying on the biobed being monitored by Dr. M'Benga.

"Mr. Spock can you give any details of what happened?" as he scans Mr. Spock's vitals.

"Dr. M'Benga you do realize that I am bonded to my wife, we feel each other thoughts and actions. I felt her pain."

"I am aware of that Mr. Spock, but can you give me details what kind of pain it was?"

"It was being shot by a… phaser."

Spock turns to him and says sternly:  
"I must go to the surface,  
I must find my wife,  
it is my duty!"

"I am aware of your duty as a Vulcan male, but **PLEASE** be aware of mine!"

Spock holds onto the rim of his bed and squeezes them tightly. "I am aware doctor."

"Mr. Spock, what does your bond say about of her condition?"

"She is unconscious and alive, but in pain."

"OK, once I clear you, I will contact the captain to see if you can get to the planet."

"Thank you, doctor."

Spock lays there on the bed searching their bond for her well-being, his drive to protect her is putting a toll on him. He must find his better half, and she must survive.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Repercussions

Kirk, Dr. McCoy, Nurse Running Deer, and two security guards beam down into the facility. There was a crowd forming at the entrance of the communication center. The team enter the room and see Holbrook and Rainer unconscious on the floor. Dr. Lepinski is ministering assistance to them, Dr. McCoy and Running Deer go and assist as well.

"Dr. Lepinski what happened?" questions Kirk.

"We don't know a technician informs me that there was an accident and I just got here."

Kirk looks around looking for Uhura: "Where's Uhura?"

"Who?"

"Lt. Uhura where is she?"

"Captain Kirk these are the only two people I saw when I arrived."

McCoy and Running Deer quickly scans both victims and ministers hypos and attempt to revive them.  
Kirk opens his communicator and pages the outside team.

"Ensign Carrington"

"Yes Sir"

"Is Lt. Uhura with you?"

"NO sir we lost communication with them about 15 minutes ago, we thought it was the system."

"Scan and check the perimeter and I will send security to help you."

"Yes, sir."

Kirk goes and directs one of the security guards to help with the outside search for Lt. Uhura. Holbrook starts to wake up. Kirk kneels and supports his shoulder, Holbrook gets a fix on the captain's face. "Captain?"

"Holbrook do you know what happened here?"

"No sir, I.. was working on the console then something knocked me out."

"What happened to Lt. Uhura?

"I don't know sir, Rainer and her were under the console."

McCoy spoke with his diagnosis: "Captain he was shot with a phaser, both of them. They were shot at close range, and they are suffering from phaser burn. However, they both will survive, and they need to return to the ship for treatment."

"But what happened to Uhura?" Where is she?"

"I don't know Jim, but we better find out, or we are going to have a mad Vulcan down here!"

Kirk turns to Lepinski, and addresses him: " Does your facility have monitoring?"

"Yes, we do we keep it our auxiliary room. I'll take you there."

Kirk and Lepinski leave for the auxiliary room, while McCoy and Running Deer stays and takes care of the wounded. A few minutes later Rainer gains consciousness sits up and sees the doctor.

"what happened?" Rainer is slowly rubbing the right side of his body.

"I was hoping you can tell us."

"Lt. Uhura and I were working under the console, and we both heard a thump, then we saw Holbrook on the floor. Is he all right?"

"Over here Rainer, still coming out of it."

"Oh that's good," Rainer looks around and notices Uhura is not there. "Where's the Lieutenant?"

"That's what we were trying to find out your version of events."

"As I said we were working, and we both got up to find Holbrook on the ground, and then we saw this man with the phaser pointing it at us, then lights out for me doc."

"Did you see what he look like?"

"Barely it happened so fast, I know he was tall with long wavy hair. That's all I remember doctor."

"I better tell the captain." McCoy turns to Running Deer; "Let them rest for a few minutes and beam them up to sickbay for phaser burns."

"Yes, doctor McCoy, any instruction for Dr. M'Benga?"

"No not at the moment, I'll contact him when I return to the ship."

"Yes, sir."

McCoy leaves to find the captain.

Meanwhile, in the auxiliary, they enter the room to find another technician knocked out unconscious. Kirk looks around the room pulls out his phaser and investigate to see if the intruder is still there.

"What in the hell is going on?" shouts Lepinski. He checks on the technician, and he too has phaser burns to his mid-section.

Micheals comes in and checks the system; "Doctor, the system is corrupted, and none of the monitors on all levels are not working."

Kirk goes to the console, and all the monitors are malfunctioning. "What about your intercom system?"

Micheals double checks again; "They are infected too!"

Kirk is getting furious: "Where is Lt. Uhura?"

Kirk turns to Lepinski: " Is he OK?"

"Yes captain, but I have no clue what's going on."

McCoy enters the room "Captain, Rainer came out of it, he said it happened fast and only saw a man with long wavy hair."

Kirk turns to Micheals and Lepinski: "Gentlemen someone in your facility has gone rogue, and it has something to do with Lt. Uhura's disappearance."

"Do you think there is some connection?" ask Micheals.

"I don't know, but I am going to find out! I need the roster of every person on this facility now!"

"But most of them are in our central computers, they could be corrupted like the communication system," states Micheals.

Kirk opens his communicator to the ship:  
"Enterprise here."

"Palmer give me Chekov."

"Yes, sir."

"I need you down here with a team of computer programmers, there is a virus in the MP606 communication system. I need you now!"

"Yes, sir."

"Palmer, I need a security team down here with tricorders to help search for Uhura. Out"

McCoy approach Jim: "What do you think Jim?"

"Bones, as much as I don't want to mention it, but Uhura has been kidnapped."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Spock is waiting patiently for the call to return to duty or beam down to the surface. He senses that his wife is still unconscious, she's wounded and it makes him very unsettling that he has no information about the situation from the planet.  
M'Benga is observing Spock's condition and also concern that the Vulcan may become desperate if he doesn't hear from someone. He goes into McCoy's office and pages the captain.

"Kirk here.""Captain, is there any news on the whereabouts of Uhura?"

"No, nothing yet."

"I have a very nervous Vulcan up here, and he needs answers, or he will go rogue to find his wife."

"McCoy and I are beaming up, keep him there."

A few minutes later, Jim and Bones are back on the Enterprise and head straight to sickbay.  
Spock sits up from the bed when he heard them come in the room. The three of them are standing in front of Spock and try to explain that his wife is gone, Kirk will give his reason.

"Spock.. we are in the process of an extensive search for Uhura, we believe she is somewhere in the facility."

Spock stares at Kirk, and wait for more information, but then just silence.  
"Is that all captain?"

"The monitoring and communication system has been, and Chekov is down there with a team to fix it. I have a security team with tricorders scanning for her whereabouts."

Spock looks at McCoy and knows there is more.  
"Captain, I am aware you are trying to spare pertinent information on my behalf, but time is of the essence of locating my wife. I can be of assistance in repairing the system."

M'Benga speaks up: " Captain and Dr. McCoy, I believe Mr. Spock has a point in helping to find his wife. Spock can give us information on Uhura once she becomes conscious."

"Conscious?"

"Yes captain, but remember they are bonded in thought, she can give information on her location."

Kirk decides to reveal the truth:" Spock we believe that someone in the facility has kidnapped Uhura. She was the only one taken; the rest of the team was knocked out."

"Most unfortunate, do you have any suspects?"

"No, with their system down, we are relying on old records and account of everyone there."  
"Jim, I know we took ID's of everyone there; all of the nurses have the information on their tricorder."

"Go at it Bones and give to the bridge crew and give instructions and anyone that looks and sound suspicious."

McCoy goes to get the files.

"Captain permission to return to duty, I can be assistance to the facility and the search."

Kirk looks at M'Benga: "He's clear captain."

"OK, Spock, on the condition that you go don't ballistic on anybody."

"Captain, my main concern is the location of Lt. Uhura and gain information for a reason or cause such of the abduction."

"All right, permission to beam down to the planet and assist Chekov with debugging the system."

"Yes, captain."

Spock leaves sickbay with one agenda in mind, to find the perpetrator who has kidnapped his wife. The urgency of his dilemma is his right as a Vulcan male to protect his property against any male who would threaten their relationship. He must stay calm and kept his logic foremost to others present. He enters their quarters to gather his tricorder, but most importantly to gather her scent. Spock takes a deep breath and retains all of her essences in his mind/thoughts. The remnant of their last lovemaking is still in the air, on him and Nyota. No matter how many times she cleanses herself, his scent remain prominent to his senses. He will seek her out no matter where she is hidden on the facility, whomever this male is that has taken his wife, will feel his wrath. They have violated his marriage bond to Nyota, and they have just issued a challenge for his wife.

Meanwhile back in sickbay:

What do you think Dr. M'Benga?"

"I recommend that someone stays with him. Captain, you have to understand; with all that logic, is a man who would do almost anything to protect what is his. Vulcan relationships are different from humans, as thou Vulcan males go back 5,000 years to their primal state when they are threatened. If a male has kidnapped his wife? Then I feel sorry for him if Mr. Spock finds him."

"But I know he can debug the system faster than any scientist or programmer!"  
Kirk goes the intercom:  
"Lt. Palmer, get me Chekov below."

"Yes, Sir."

"Chekov here sir."

"Mr. Chekov, Mr. Spock is on his way to help debug the system, inform the team there to keep a watch on him."

"Is Mr. Spock sick sir?"

"NO, but he needs our help and finding Lt. Uhura."

"No problem, I will inform the team, out."

Spock has clearance to beam to the facility and reports to the communication department. The moment he walks in the area, her scent was detected. He takes a long breath to gather her essence, his instincts gather all information from the room, and his nature was becoming hard to manage.

"Mr. Spock, I have attempted to incorporate a program in the communication system to deactivate the virus." says Chekov as he continues to narrow down the virus in the system.

"Where are the other programmers?"

"They are in auxiliary attempting to correct that computer system."

"Let me check your information Ensign Chekov."

Spock goes and starts tinkering with the station's computer, and it is indeed infected with a program virus, it was to render all systems in the facility for some time.  
"Ensign Chekov, is there another location that is also infected?"

"Yes Sir, auxiliary control room."

"I need you to go there to input this mathematical program into that system; these program will cause both systems to override the virus in their computer system simultaneously."

Chekov became so involved in the debugging that he forgot his order from the captain when he was walking towards auxiliary, he remembers and hurries back to the communication center. He exhales and realizes that Mr. Spock is gone. He calls the ship:  
"Chekov to Enterprise, Mr. Spock is... missing."

"That damn Vulcan" as Kirk hits his fist to the arm of his chair.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Amare went to great lengths to secure Nyota, and no one noticed him loading a tram with her body hidden in a cart. He managed to go unnoticed to an isolated area, he lifted Nyota out of the cart and carried her into an empty storage room. He lays her down on the floor and starts removing her clothes; she is still beautiful as he remembers her. When he removes the technician's clothing, he noticed that she was wearing lavender lace bra and hipster panties. Her body is still desirable since the last time they were intimate many years ago. He caresses her face, and his hands linger down to her breasts and stomach, she has somehow kept her body in shape, it appears more muscular.  
Nyota slowly starts to become conscious, she moans from the pain from her stomach, and she feels dizzy. She feels something around her face and swipes it away, she is trying to wake up, then she feels a hand on her breasts, and her eyes open fully. She swipes the hand away from them; she decides to focus and sees her nightmare. Nyota sits up and moves away from the man, and then she notices now that she only has on her bra and panties.

"Is that how you greet an old lover?"

Nyota stares at him with disgust but said nothing. She continued to move away from him on all four and ended up against a wall.

"My, my Nyota you still look good to eat."  
Amare comes into view; he has changed, his hair is long, wavy and tied back with a band. His hazel eyes have lost its luster, but they appear dark and dilated.

"Lost for words my sweet? I brought you here to reconcile; I want us back together again, just like before."  
He steps closer and kneels to her. Uhura starts to breathe rapidly, and her hand grabs her sore stomach. She remembers that Amare shot her with a phaser, she winces in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry about our introduction. I had to make sure you wanted to come with me."

Uhura had to gather her thoughts; Amare sounds out of touch with reality. She closes her eyes, and her bond is running rapidly. Spock knows she is awake he is trying to contact her, she notices his concern.

" _Are you well?"_

Amare grabs her hair drawing her to a kiss, Nyota grabs his arm and tries to fight him off. She kicks him in his leg to get him off, he moves back and punches her in her sore stomach. She winces in pain and yells out. She turns to him with anger in her eyes, still not acknowledging him.

"Now why did you do that?" He laughs at her and brandishing his phaser. "Because of you, you're the reason I lost my commission to Starfleet, because of you I lost respect from my longtime peers, because of you I ended on this… this god forsaken place. I've heard you know people in high places." He gives her a sinister smile; "Did you sleep your way up the chain of command?" Amare looks at her seductively and admires her undergarments.

"I love this color on you, and I always admire your body, that was the one thing I really wanted from you. Then you had to ruin it and get emotional and transfer. However, I want to taste you one last time before… well, I don't want to spoil the surprise."

While Amare was talking, Nyota was conversing with Spock.  
 _"Where are you, Nyota?"  
"I don't know; I think I am in some storage area."  
"Did he touch you?"  
pause  
_ _ **"**_ _DID… HE ...TOUCH YOU!"_  
"Yes"  
"Who is this male?"  
"The man I told you about, that I almost married."  
"I will contend with him when I find you!"  
  
Meanwhile, at the communication center, Kirk is more upset now that Spock is missing. He doesn't blame the man looking for his wife, but most of the crew want to look for her too. He is now organizing search parties to find Spock and Uhura, plus save the perpetrator from the wrath of Spock.  
On the Enterprise, most of the bridge crew are sifting through the medical files of the personnel on MP606. Sulu and Palmer are working through the communication monitors while Masters and Chekov are working from the science station. They are sorting people by profile and history.  
Charlene comes across a familiar name, and her mouth falls open in disbelief.

"It can't be, Oh my god! It's him!"

Sulu jumps up and runs over to her. She looks up at Hikaru and tears form in her eyes. She points to the name and picture on the monitor. Amare Del La Cruz.  
"Who is he?"

"Nyota ex-fiance'"

Sulu turns to Palmer; "Contact the captain now."

Charlene explains to the captain who Cruz is.  
"They were engaged on the Potemkin about five years ago, and he committed adultery. Uhura was heartbroken, and she told me that he didn't love her. She transferred to the Enterprise, and he must have ended up here. Also, I believe he kidnapped her!"

Sulu adds more information; "Captain, parts of his medical files are locked, only the CMO can view them."

"Thank you, Masters and you too Sulu."  
Masters intervenes;" Captain! Permission to beam down and assist with the search!"

"No Lieutenant"

"But Captain Kirk, she's my… my friend."

"I know Masters, and I don't want the facility to be overrun by the crew. I will keep you informed of any developments."

Kirk closes his communicator and turns to McCoy:  
"Well, that's something!"

"Ok doctor I need you to open his sealed medical files and find the secret."

McCoy looks into his medical tricorder to access Cruz's files. He opens and reads them.  
"Oh my, he was evaluated by Dr. Noel at the time. We really need to find them, Jim!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Spock left the communication center without a trace, he was able to wander around the facility unapproached. People would stare at him and his uniform and consider him as part of the search team for the missing officer. He looks at the floor plans of the facility to get his bearings, the majority of the plant is in full operations. Logically, the perpetrator would have to expose himself carrying a body, then he would do it unaware of being noticed. Spock glances at floor plans again and sees an area under construction marked (core of engineers), that would be the logical place to hide someone: it is un-monitored, most likely the installation is not in place. He takes notes that construction site is 4 levels below and 3 levels are being constructed at the same time. Spock makes his way to the elevators to the lower levels. He stops when he feels Nyota coming to consciousness, Spock leans up against the wall for support. Her dizziness affects him too, and he senses that she is fully awake and he tries to contact her through their bond.

 _"Are you well?"_  
He asks her, then a sharp pain as if something hit her. Spock is irritated that he cannot find his wife and something is wrong. It grieves him, anger starts to form in his thoughts and projects in their bond.

 _"Where are you, Nyota?"_  
"I don't know, I think I am in some storage area."  
"Did he touch you?"  
pause  
"DID… HE ...TOUCH YOU!"  
"Yes"  
"Who is this male?"  
"The man I told you about that I almost married."  
"I will contend with him when I find you!" 

Spock realizes that he doesn't have a phaser, only his tricorder. He enters the elevator and detects his wife's scent, he breathes her in. She is not far. Spock thinks to himself:

" _I am a Vulcan! He touched what is MINE!" He has no right!"_

Meanwhile at the communication center;

"It appears Jim that this Cruz fella was once a Lt. Commander aboard the Potemkin. He worked in the science division. According to Dr. Noel, he exhibits irrational thinking and decision making. Poor relationships with women that becomes emotionally abusive."

"Does it say why he was demoted?"

"No, that would be in Captain Morgan's files. There is other information that should not be mention out -loud Jim. But he is a major player in Uhura's abduction."  
Kirk reviews the floor plans of the facility and couldn't figure out how this guy carried a body unnoticed. Even with the monitoring systems down. The security teams report back to the captain.  
"I'm sorry captain nothing new yet on either Lt. Uhura or Mr. Spock as if they disappeared out of the facility."

"Not a good answer, we must double check everything and everyone who knew Cruz."

"Yes, sir" The security team went back and organized another search party.

Kirk continues to look at the floor plans: "Bones I must be missing something, I just don't get how three people disappeared."

* * *

Spock exits at one of the levels of the facility and uses his tricorder to register bodies. The tricorder readings are inconclusive, it's not registering any life forms. Spock surmises that the minerals in the facility are affecting parts of his readings and the tricorder. He turns it off and starts to walk around the dim-lit hallway, every now and then he would sniff for his wife scent, after a couple hundred yards he would turn to the opposite directions to search her again. He listens for any form of sounds, but only heard the humming of the lights and machinery. He proceeds back to the elevator to the next lower level.  
One level completed and two more to go.

* * *

"Dr. Lepinski tell us about Amare Cruz?"

"He's been here about three years, he keeps to himself, and I never had a problem with him."

"Has he ever talks about his personal life?"

Micheals interjects:" Once in a while he talks about being a big shot on some starship, but people here always brag that they were somewhere else."

We need to extend our search for two officers, let us take a look over in this section and focus on these levels. Bones you and I will look through his personal belongings, maybe there is a clue."

Kirk turns to Micheals: "Do you know where his quarters are?"

"Yes, captain."

"Do you share or individual?"

"Primarily individual, there is a lot of space here to have privacy."

The three of them travel to crew quarters in the facility, they enter Cruz's room. They start searching for clues on anything to what kind of person Cruz is. They found a box with a disc file. Kirk placed the disc in the computer and pictures of Uhura when she was on the Potemkin. Smiling, laughing, posing, hugging, Cruz and kissing him on the mouth.

"Who is that woman? She is fine!" asks Micheals

"That woman is the missing officer, and she is the Vulcan's wife."

"Oh, Sh*t!" says a shocked Micheals.

Kirk and McCoy both look at Micheals.  
"Well, apparently this guy never got over Uhura, if he has this in his a personal stash of her hidden."

"We really need to find Spock before he kills this guy Bones."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Uhura was trying to analyze the situation, her primary target is Cruz's phaser. How was she going to get it? Cruz was pacing like he was thinking of a plan. She needs to find a way to distract him. Nyota eyed the exit door, but she needs to know where to go? She looks around the room, there were monitors mounted, but no signals, that means there were not on or installed. Then she sees the circuit wires hanging. So, no one knows where she is. Nyota knows he will try to attack her, the reasons why her clothes were taken off. _"Asshole."_

She looks at her wound, the color of it was red, not bleeding but very sore. This would hinder her attack mode by 35%, but she had to try and not feel vulnerable by staying here. She took a deep breath and slowly got her legs into position, she kept a clear view of Cruz, who is now talking to himself. Nyota jumps up and takes off running for the door, she ducks low and dodges to the left to avoid the phaser fire. She was able to open the door and continues running to anywhere but there. Hair flying, heavy breathing and feet moving she as made her way down the hall, she felt something sting her back, and she slows down and falls.

He grabs her arm trying to pull her back  
she karate kicks her legs up and made contact with his chest.  
He tries to punch her again in the sore spot.  
She grabs both his arms and wrestles with him  
The phaser drops and glide across the floor  
he tosses her to the floor and slid  
Amare runs to retrieve the phaser  
Nyota scrambles to her feet and lunges at him,

jumps on his back,and squeeze her knees into his ribs  
He winces in pain, and he tries to flip her off his back  
She works to nerve pinch his shoulder; she jabs her elbow into a tender spot on his collarbone, she needs is 5 seconds, and he'll be down:  
four  
three  
two  
He flips her over, and she lands on her back, with a thump and moans.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!  
"I NEED MORE TIME, MORE TIME!"

Nyota is laying on the ground breathing, eyes closed and surmise her failure. She felt a strong surge in the bond. Her man is angry, she feels him like a pot of boiling water, ready to burst. She must keep calm, and she knows Spock will kill this man. She slowly opens her eyes and glares at Amare'.

"Come on baby, we can make it work. Now get up and don't do that again." as he waves the phaser at her.

Nyota slowly gets up, now she has calculated she had reduced her energy by 50%, and now she can't afford to make another mistake. The phaser burns are taking a toll on her body, she needs to be smarter. Physically, if she was in tip-top shape, she could have battle Amare' alone with success. But now she must use her intellect to gain the upper hand. She needs to nurse her wounds. She would comply for now. She feels the two new pains in her back and rubs them as she starts walking back to the storage area. As she returns to her jail, she took note of her surrounding and stored them for Spock as a marker.  
When they reach their destination, Amare secured the door, and then he grabs one of Nyota's arm and pulls it against her back where she winces in pain.  
He leans into her, brushing his lips against her face, lips, and cheeks. One of his hands starts to roam her shoulder, breasts, and backside, touching her against her wishes.

"Nyota, I missed you so."

"I miss this."

Still, Nyota refuses to acknowledge him, just breathing hard, trying to turn her head from him. She feels disgusted by his scent and touch. She pushes her free hand against his chest and leaning back for space.  
Amare' steps back, releases her arm and to get a full view of her.

"Nyota, you still have your assets that I admire, your ass is soo.. good as I remember."

Nyota wanted to throw up from that statement, she wonders what did she ever see in Amare'.

She notices his green eyes no longer sparkled that was one of his attractive features.

Amare was thinking about the situation again, he didn't have much time, he knew the ship is looking for her, and he needed to revise his plans. While he was analyzing his situation, he realizes how they fought a few moments ago. He turns to her and steps back.

"Baby I was wondering when you attacked me, you tried to nerve-pinch me. Who taught you that?"

Nyota never wanted to use her sexuality in a desperate situation, and she can feel Spock is nearby. She must stall him from trying to attack her again. She turns to Amare' and changes her demeanor to one of seduction, she places one of her hands on her hip and looks at Amare' in the eyes and broke her silence and spoke seductively.

"I was taught by **my VUL-CAN!"**  
"Because he is a **REAL-MAN!"**

Amare' stares and comprehends her statement. "Are you f**king a Vulcan?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Repercussions

Spock got off at the next level and again starts to survey the area. Only noticing new equipment and installation of machines. He walks several hundred yards back to detect his wife's scent, then again would turn to the other directions.  
Spock continues to monitor their bond, he notices that it's glowing to orange amber color and he is becoming more irritated and edgy about the situation. Something is happening to his wife and him.

Then he retreats into the elevator to the next lower level. Then it stopped in between floors, then he had another sensation that his wife was being attacked. He felt a twinge on the lower part of his back. Spock hit his fist on the door so hard that it left his imprint and the door has a deep dent. In his anguish he screams:  
"Leave her **ALONE!** "  
 **"SHE IS MINE!**  
"DO NOT TOUCH WHAT IS MINE!"  
He leans against the door, breathing heavy, and feeling despair.

"Nyota, my Nyota, I grieve… I grieve with thee."

He was desperate, he had to find his wife, each minute was agony, and he can feel the abuse. He was his job, duty and…NO his failure for not taking care of Nyota. Spock took a deep breath and with his fingers try to pry the doors open. He manages to moves the doors, then with his Vulcan strength pulls them open like they were paper. The elevator was between floors Spock had to climb up to the next level. He lifts his body with ease to another dim-lit hallway, and again starts to patrol the facility. Still, in the process of being completed, he begins to jog down the corridors again using his senses to find her. Not here, now he had to think about how to get the next lower level, the elevator is not functional. He had to go back into it to get the next level, he had to climb down. He felt movement in their bond and waits for her:  
 _"Nyota!"_  
"What has he done!"  
"I'm coming."  
"Spock, Amare is not well, I tried to get the phaser, with no success."  
"Are you wounded?"  
"Yes,  
'NO!" Spock growls in anguish.  
"I'm sorry baby, I had to try, he desires to attack me."

Spock falls to his knees, his fists beating on his thighs, he feels his Nyota's distress, he fighting with his own failure.  
He must take it,  
he has to take it,  
he has no choice  
he must find her  
He MUST KILL HIM, who challenged his bond, he touched his WIFE!

 _"I think I'm level 4, that is what I read on the wall before I was captured."  
"That location is my next destination, any other identifiable landmarks?_"

Spock tilts his head up,  
still breathing shallow,  
trying to revert back to logic  
Yes, back to logic  
regaining his thoughts  
regaining his purpose

_"No Ashayam, please come for me, I'm losing strength because of my wounds."_

Spock quickly gets up with a new effort, he jogs back the elevator and re-enters again.  
Spock lowered himself to the fourth level and instantly has his wife's scent. He went into Vulcan mode as thou he went into Plak-tow, he was challenged over the property of the woman. Spock couldn't help himself. He took a deep breath and followed the scent, his fists balled up, eyes determined, eyebrows arched which winkles his appearance. It was not Spock the logical, it was Spock the Vulcan husband/warrior.

Meanwhile back on level four:

"Yes, I'm f**king a Vulcan, a damn good, fine, never-ending, takes me to cloud nine-man."  
"Guess what? His manhood is huge; long, wide and always satisfies."  
"And another thing, he only wants me for himself. He doesn't like sharing, at least this."

 _Nyota_ takes her hands and seductively rubs them from her chest, stomach, sides, thighs and nether places. Moaning as she goes.  
"On our wedding night, we were at it for 7 straight hours without a break, we went on, and on and on." She continues to moan with each statement, and she sees that it is getting to him.  
" Oh as you say we were f**king all night and part of the day. He tells me that I have...stamina, hence my new body shape."

She spread out her arms and turns to reveal her firm body.

"No, NO your lying. I was your best!"

"YOU?! You couldn't even be honest with me, or yourself." laughing. "You did the best thing by sleeping with Clarisha, then I would've have met and married my real man, Spock!"

"WHAT! NO!, Commander Spock! NO, NO, NO!"  
He starts shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yes, Amare, the best science officer in the fleet, in the universe is My man SPOCK!."  
" You don't even compare to him, you're not even in Spock's league in any science and computers division but more importantly making love."

"They don't know how to make love, they aren't even human."

"I beg to differ, I know I rock his Vulcan world."

Nyota starts to sway as she describes Spock. "so much when he finds you.. well it won't be good for you Amare."

"He won't find you here?"

"I beg to differ again" Nyota starts to shimmy in front of him stalling for time. "Vulcan men are very possessive, they don't share like a said before. He's a one-woman man, and I take care of all- his- needs."  
"Vulcanian comes from a line of warriors before the laws of logic, my man can take down anybody or thing that messes with his woman. And I am Spock's WOMAN!"

Spock stops in his search and notices his bond is fully open, and he feels Nyota humming and dancing. She is talking about their sex life to this male. Unorthodox and very private.

_" Nyota what is the purpose?"  
"I see no reason to inform this male of our sexual activities, those are our private interactions."_

_"Spock baby will you please find me! I am stalling him from shooting the both of us."_

Spock shakes his head and continues his search, he can smell her, feel her, he breaks into a jog. She is so close, SO NEAR.

"YOUR LYING! STOP IT, STOP IT." Amare holds his hands to his ears. He can't believe it, he remembers back in academy how Spock achieved academically. Endless lectures of his quantum theories, Astrophysics reflections, the awards, patents and ceremonies he has received, but mostly his exploits with Star Fleet, Spock's name is a legend. Now to hear he's married to Nyota and she claims he is a better lover, a Vulcan! He always envied him, always. He came to a conclusion the two things he despised; one was in front of him, it won't go well for her. The other was Spock, no human or alien could achieve better accomplishments than him. He looks up at her with anger in his eyes, and decides:

"Well, baby all good things must come to an end."

He aims the phaser at her, his finger on the trigger. Nyota is standing proud, not flinching or scared, just staring at him.

"CRACK, BOOM, the door burst open.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kirk, McCoy and the rest of the security teams are still searching for Spock and Uhura. They are searching for all known hang-out spots to no avail. Kirk keeps staring at the floor plans and even thinking to himself, what is he missing? He feels that he's looking at the answer in front of him. Then he sees something and points his finger on it.  
"Micheals?"

"Yes, captain."

"What does this mean? (core of engineers)

"Those are the new level location that they(core of engineers) are excavating, everything is under construction in that location."

Kirk snaps his head up and slams his hand on the table.

"What is it, Jim? You found them?"

"I wish I knew about this sooner, and I bet they are there."

"Could be, there is an elevator in this junction we can take to the lower levels."  
"Levels?" asks McCoy

"Yes, four new levels are being formed for mining and the equipment is all new."

Kirk pulls out his communicator and pages security, and had them report to the new location. "Come on Bones; let's go save them."

McCoy grabs his medical tricorder and emergency bag and follows Kirk and Micheals to the elevator.  
When they reached the elevator entrance, the security team was there waiting. Kirk pressed the button and waited for the doors to open, he continues to push it with no response.

"Damn, now what?"

Micheals also pushes the buttons, and the elevator doesn't move.  
"It seems the circuits are out or the turbo hydraulics."

"Is there any other way to get down there?"

"No, not even staircases they are not built yet!"

Kirk came up with a solution and grabs his communicator and pages the ship.  
"Kirk to Enterprise"

"Yes, captain."

"Put Masters online."

"Yes, captain."

" I have an emergency mechanical issues with a turbo lift. Can you get a repair kit and get down here?"

"Yes, sir! I'm on my way."

Charlene is ecstatic that she could help with the search for her best friend. She turns towards Sulu, and he pages Mr. Scott to inform them of the situation. Mr. Scott heads for the bridge. Sulu walks Charlene to the turbolift. They stare at each other and let their eyes do the talking. He quickly took her hand and held and gently squeezes it. Then he let go of her hand, and she jumps on the lift to get her equipment.

Charlene has been worried since the beginning of the incident, and she breathes a sigh of relief. She hopes and prays her friend and her husband are ok. Charlene exits the turbo and jogs towards engineer to supplies. She quickly grabs a bag and starts filling it up with possible needs. They call her the "fix-it girl" all her life and now Charlene is needed to find two important people. She takes the bag and heads for the transporter.

Charlene beamed down and is escorted to the captain's location. Micheals takes a good look at Charlene and greets her.

"Hello, you can fix this?"

Charlene gave him a cold stare and dismissed his remark and turns to the captain.

"Ok Masters do your stuff, see if you can fix it."

Masters quickly scans the door and discovers her first problem.  
"Captain, the circuits are disrupted, and there seems to be a problem with the installation of the lift drive."

She digs into her bag and pulls out a tool that looks like a crowbar. She inserts into the crack of the door and starts to pry it out. Then the Kirk and Micheals assist her with pulling open the door. She looks down, and she can see the lift carrier about a half mile down, and it appears to be stuck between floors.

Kirk turns to Masters: "Can we climb down there Masters?"

"I don't think so captain, it's dangerous due to the fact the system is not fully installed. If you start crawling down there, the lift can be activated anytime."

She turns to Micheals: "Is there a central control panel nearby?"

"Yes, I'll take you there. Follow me."

Masters follows Micheals with her bag to a central control panel.

"Um excuses me, Masters."

She looks up at the man, giving him a stern look."

"I want to apologize for my comment, and I realize you know your stuff. Plus I also want to say that you are a very cute mechanic." He said with a cheesy smile.

"Thank you for apologizing, but before you start to hit on me;  
first:  
I'm looking for my best friend who is kidnapped by someone here.  
Two:  
I have a very serious boyfriend who is the jealous type. So, shall we continue?"

"Sorry, here we go."

Masters quickly look at the circuits and re-adjusts them to make them function. This is to supply energy to the lift to make it move. She hopes. She removed some circuits and re-connects them, and she tries to override the command of the elevator. She continues work on the panel for ten long minutes. She taps in some codes to ask the lift to return to the surface. Then she closes the panels and her bag and heads back to the elevator with Micheals.

"Ok captain, I hope this works."

"We saw the power return in the shaft and panels," said Kirk.

Masters press the call button for the lift to come up to the surface. They peered down and saw the lift move so slightly. Master pulls out her scanner and notes another problem. She turns to the captain with tears forming in her eyes.  
"Sorry captain, but… the lift is left on manual, it won't respond, and I tried to override the command to the lift, with no avail. You could have someone in a safety suit to go down that shaft and get into the lift to switch it off and... it's not stable sir the lift program can restart anytime and that person..."

Kirk slams his fist into his hand: "Damn, we can beam them up."

Kirk pages the Enterprise: "Mr. Scott can you beam up Mr. Spock and the lost party from their location?"

"One minute sir."

Chekov quickly scans the levels and having trouble pinpointing lifeforms on the lower levels. He turns to Mr. Scott and shakes his head no.

"There's too much interference from the minerals down to locate anyone."

"Sorry captain, Chekov says there's too much interference from the planet even to locate them."

Kirk and McCoy sigh in disgust, and now they have to wait who will come out those lower levels alive.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kirk, Masters, and McCoy are standing near the turbolift waiting for it to move. Kirk takes a call for the ship.

"Kirk here."

"Captain, I have some information I need to discuss with McCoy and you."

Kirk waves McCoy over for privacy and distance from the rest of the people.  
"OK, Dr. M'Benga what's up?"

"I.. need to speak you both directly but not on open channels sir, permission to beam down with Nurse Running Deer."

"Permission granted."

"I wonder what he has to say?" McCoy asks and still wondering about Uhura and Spock.

A few minutes later, Dr. M'Benga and nurse Running Deer approach them.

"May we speak privately?, Running Deer would please excuse us!"

Running Deer leaves the commanders to converse.  
McCoy starts the conversation:" What's up with Running Deer? Is she OK?"

"Yes Len, she is here for support Spock and Uhura when they are found."

Kirk adds: "You lost me? What do you mean?"

M'Benga looks at both of them, clears his throat:"Well captain, we might have another problem on our hand, you see Vulcan males feel that their bond and bondmates are threatened in any way, they will go into battle mode."

Kirk eyes widen: "Don't tell me, that Vulcan thing where I almost died?"

McCoy's mouth drops: "DAMN!"

"Yes, this could be an onset of Pon-Farr!, if this is the case, NO male figure can be around them, especially Uhura. They take it as a challenge to their marriage."

"Then this Cruz guy is most likely dead if Spock finds them! Damn! Kirk is in the worst case scenario, things are getting worse. Should he risk a life to save a life? Should he try to go down there himself to save this Cruz or take the risk of being killed at the hands of his best friend.

"Captain, either way, it's not good," says M'Benga. Knowing what the captain is thinking, attempting to risk his life saving a friend.

M'Benga turns to Running Deer and sees her conversing with Masters. "I brought Running Deer as assistant medical personnel when Spock emerges; he will not hurt females. They both will need medical attention. Also recommend Masters to assist as well, to safeguard both women."

"You mean give Masters a phaser?" McCoy was analyzing M'Benga's suggestion, and he too realizes that Spock most likely would be unapproachable in his condition. It's probably safe than risk more casualty.

"I'll agree with Geoffry, Spock's state of mind will be in question, and we need to safeguard all parties involved."

Kirk finalizes the plan when Spock and Uhura come to the surface only Masters and Running Deer can approach them. Masters will need to guard the women if anything goes wrong and stun Mr. Spock. Kirk takes a deep breath and calls the women over.  
Masters looks a little lost, but willing to help.

Kirk, M'Benga, McCoy, Running Deer and Masters are huddled together, and McCoy informs them of their jobs.

"Listen Masters, and Running Deer how much do you know about Vulcanians?"

Both women look at each other, and both said they also nothing about them.

"Well, this is a delicate situation what we share is very private and not to be disclosed to anyone. Do you both understand."

Both women agreed by nodding their heads. McCoy turns to M'Benga for instructions.

"First, I understand Vulcan culture and physiology, and I want you both to follow my instructions to the letter without asking any questions.  
First:  
Masters, you will need a phaser as a precaution against… Mr. Spock."

"What? I don't' understand?" Master giving a shocked look.

"It's just a precaution if things become difficult, it will be set for stun. However, most importantly, when you see Uhura don't run to her right away. She will give you instructions and listen to her no matter how crazy it sounds."

McCoy turns to Running Deer: "your job will be difficult, Mr. Spock might not appear himself, he will need medical attention and as well as Uhura. But only if she asks for it, scan both of them and send me the info. Masters will be your guard if anything should happen."

Running Deer asks: "Dr. McCoy where will you and the captain be?"

"We'll be off in the distance, but we need to make sure those two are safe and beam them back to the ship. Think you can do it?"

Kirk looks at both women, he didn't want to put them in harm's way; but only females can approach the Vulcan and Uhura. "Ladies your training and skills will come into play. Mr. Spock is upset that someone has kidnapped his wife. Most humans get emotional, but Vulcanians respond differently. Do you understand?"

Both women look at each other and nod in agreement. Charlene is confused, but she is determined to help Nyota anyway she can. She doesn't know how Nyota relationship is with Mr. Spock, and he always appears as the quiet man.

"Good ladies you are going to post yourselves at the elevator and wait, take a communicator and stand by."

Masters turns to the captain again: "Captain you're worried that I might have to shoot Mr. Spock?"

"Yes, Masters I don't want anyone to get hurt. This guy Cruz really caused a mess. I want everybody and including Cruz to come out alive."

Masters places the phaser on her hip belt, and Running Deer gathers her medical equipment. So they went to wait by the doors.  
While Kirk, McCoy, M'Benga, the security guards went to one of the offices to wait. The area was cleared. Now they just had to wait.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Here it is! The part you all have been waiting for! I hope you like it.

* * *

Repercussions

The door crumbles in front of Cruz; it happened so fast, he didn't see Nyota charging at him. She took her full body shoulder force and knocked him off balance.  
This was her chance to take him down and avoid him shooting her husband.

Cruz heard the crash, it startles him, and he reacts to the sound; points the gun towards the door, he aims and in the process of shooting when he is knocked off balance. He sees Spock step forward with the look of the evil; his eyes are black and sharp.

The phaser was misdirected and shot up towards the ceiling. Cruz hits the floor and slides back, Nyota laying several feet from him. The phaser flies across the floor out of range. She looks up at the doorway and sees a tall figure, fist balled up, the towering figure steps forward into view.

Spock had found her,  
her scent is strongly mixed with someone else's.  
The smell interacts with his Vulcan instincts  
With all his Vulcan strength rips the door from its hinges  
one part flew inside the room,

and the other landed next to him  
Spock steps forward breathing heavy,  
his demeanor menacing,  
he sees a man lying on the floor before him:  
 _"There he is, he who took what is mine. "_  
He stares at Cruz in disgust.  
Spock's eyes are dark, locked on his challenger.  
he scans the room for Nyota  
sees her on the floor, almost naked  
brownish red bruises on her body  
Spock growls again with disgust,  
his woman is hurt  
He steps toward Cruz  
Cruz stands up to defend himself  
He tries to punch Spock in the face  
Spock dodges his blow,  
Spock takes his hand and karate strikes at his shoulder.  
Cruz stumbles back in pain and grabs his shoulder.

"I had her first Vulcan!"  
Amare says sneeringly:  
"She was mine to taste not you!"  
"Just want you to know that I f**ked her first!"

Spock did not speak, but slowly moving towards him.

"She took everything from me!"  
"She owes me, she owes ME."  
Cruz's words fell on deaf ears.  
Amare had no idea whom he was dealing with,  
he tried to talk to him to no avail.  
Amare tries to karate kick him

and Spock blocks that.  
Amare tries another punch  
Spock grabs his fist in mid-air and crushes it.  
Amare gasp in pain and tries to hit Spock with his free hand.  
He made contact with Spock's face with no effect.  
Spock takes his other hand and grabs his neck, lifting Amare off the ground.  
And finally spoke:  
"Nyota is **MY WIFE!"**  
"You had **NO Right** to touch her in any manner!"  
"I felt her pain, and now you shall as well... feel pain"  
Spock begins to squeeze his neck

and Amare gasping for air,  
his feet are kicking at Spock's midsection, trying to break the grip.  
Spock threw Amare against the wall;

he hits it hard and slides to the floor.  
Amare tries to get up, rubs his neck and prepares to fight Spock again.  
Amare looks for the phaser, too late Nyota found it.  
"I told you Amare' my man would find me."  
"I think you better say sorry or something."  
"This is your fault Nyota; you couldn't just shut up and moved on!"  
Amare' glaring at Spock and not backing down.

Spock growls his command at Amare;  
 **"DO NOT SAY HER NAME!"**  
Spock steps forward to engage again  
Amare' lunges at Spock for his neck.  
Spock blocks his attempt and grabs one of his arms

and apply pressure and heard it snap.  
Amare' falls to the floor in pain.  
Spock kneels and punches him in the face,  
a bruise forms on it,  
another punch and Amare is out with a broken jaw.  
He was about to punch him again when..  
 **"SPOCK!"**  
He turns to find her,  
stands up and..  
he walks to her  
he lifts her body for her to stand.  
He examines her  
her hair is disarrayed  
she lives, she lives for him  
she's talking to him, but he couldn't hear  
 **BLOOD FEVER**  
it has come  
Spock starts to rub his hands across her cheeks  
down her neck, shoulders, breast, stomach, butt, and arms.  
He looks into her eyes; she's hurt.  
"Nyota, he hurt you, he hurt my Ashayam"  
"Nyota … I burn for thee"  
"Help ME!"  
He kisses her to taste her, lifts her from the floor.

Nyota felt a strange surge in their bond, as thou Spock is on fire, his eyes are dark and menacing. Something is happening to him. He's telling her he wants to mate through their bond. Mate now! He just practically beat the sh*t out Amare. She wants to check on him to see if he is alive but did not dare. What is wrong with Spock her husband? His hands are so hot, and he's touching her all over the place. He must be smearing his scent on her, Amare' did touch her.

Spock sniffs her hair, caresses his hands in her tresses:  
 _"Mine must take you  
Must have you now!  
_ _ **YOU ARE MY PROPERTY!**_ __  
It is my right!  
Then he sniffs her shoulder, then her breast  
He stands back and looks at the bra and panties she has on  
with one swift move he rips them off her.  
It had his scent on them.

Nyota is pressed against her husband,  
his hands in her hair stroking it  
they wander down her neck, shoulders  
Then Spock starts to sniff everywhere Amare's hands have been.  
Then he stops, steps back and rips off her bra and panties  
Now she is completely naked with half-dead man,  
her Vulcan wants to mate.  
His body is so hot with heat!  
Like he has a fever!  
What is wrong with him?  
She starts to remember before they were married that the fire of male Vulcans.  
It can't be, Spock is in Pon Farr!  
NO, NO not now! Not here!  
She speaks to him in their bond:  
 _"Spock are you on fire?"_  
"Yes, must… mate,  
my property"  
"Pon farr Spockah?"  
"Yes!   
He lifts her and presses her against the wall and starts grinding against her body, his face in her shoulder.  
Spock growls as he continues to rub his hands and grind on his wife's body. Even with his clothes on, Nyota can still feel the heat of his body.  
He lifts one of her thigh legs and  
tries to wrap it around his hip,  
rubbing his hand up and down her cool smooth thigh.  
Then he put her down, knelt and sniffs her nether parts.

Nyota gasps: _"NO Spock he did not touch me there!"_  
Spock growls in satisfaction. If he did, he would finish him off.

Nyota remembers now what Spock had said that the bondmate has the power to control the fire. She took a deep breath and focused on their bond and spoke to him.  
 _"We need to wait; we first must go home."  
"NOOOO":_ growls Spock.  
 _"You are mine!"_  
 _"NO, you are mine, Spock you are my property."_  
"Yesss… yours"  
 _"We need to wait; I want to… shower and be prepared."  
"I demand it!"  
"Yesssss."_  
 _"Baby give me your shirt; we need to go home first."_  
"Yessss..." Spock snaring  
With his eyes still piercing on her, he holds her shoulders, he bent down and bit her there.  
Nyota screams and then moans, it did something to her. "Spockah!" Spock's fire transfers to her, she starts to rub his chest, wanting him. She needs to stay in control of their bond for sanity reason and humiliation, and she fights the fire that ignited her. She starts to breathe heavily and focus on the need at task, she concentrates on the bond to steady Spock's current behavior, and it works. Nyota's breathing starts to steady and releases his hands from her for space.  
Spock removes his tunic, places it on his wife to cover her and not taking his eyes off her. His shirt was long, Nyota was grateful for that. Tiny droplets of blood seep through her shoulder from where Spock bit her. She looks up at him with a smart look and says:

"Vampire."

He growls at her; she knows that he had to mark her because of Amare' touching her.

"Ok baby take us out of here so we can go home to our quarters and make lots of Love."

Spock grabs her by the waist, which she squeaks from the grasp and led them out towards the elevator. They were walking down the dim-lit corridor, then after a few minutes, Spock stops, and looks at his wife with sad eyes.  
He stares at her condition and sees the blood stains on his shirt, and he whispers:

"Nyota… Nyota I'm sorry K' diwa."

He takes his hands and caresses her face, rubbing the smear that is on it. His eyes tell it all, feeling regret.

"No Spockah, I am well you are here with me."

He fingers the tresses of her hair and leans into her, smelling her essence of peace.  
"I've hurt you…. I'm sorry"  
"K' diwa...  
K' diwa...  
K' diwa... K'hat 'n' dlawa"  
He kept chanting, his sorry and regret.

He gently holds his wife. The fever is coming in waves affecting him. Spock sees the blood and touches it. Nyota sees him looking at her shoulder and touches his hand.

"Ashayam, you've marked me, I am yours."

The realization hits him, and he remembers: "Did I… did I kill?"

"No, he's alive, come Ashayam we are going home."

Nyota felt their bond thrumming; she feels Spock's concern over his condition. He's ashamed and distress over the ordeal and what his friends would think of him.

"NO, baby they are helping us, we will go home. I am here, please no shame or guilt your are a Vulcan, my Vulcan warrior who saved me."  
Nyota's eyes fill with tears.: Spock, you saved me. I love you… love you."

She crashes into his chest for support. Spock smoothes her back and hair. They are together; they are one.

Nyota must support him in this condition, and she doesn't have much time, she doesn't know when the next wave of the fever will hit. They need to leave now to the Enterprise. She takes his hand and continues to walk towards the elevator.


	15. Chapter 15

Nurse Running Deer and Masters are waiting near the elevator. The communication system and Planet MP606 are back online.  
Kirk had that area cleared of personnel to avoid contact with Spock. He didn't know what condition he might be in.  
M'Benga, McCoy, and Kirk are in the auxiliary room with monitors focused on the doors. Kirk hopes Masters don't have to use the phaser to subdue Spock erratic behavior.  
Masters is in deep thought hoping her friends are OK. And still wondering why would she need a phaser against Mr. Spock. She suspects there is more to the story. Even Running Deer is in the dark, wondering why all the men are not assisting in this medical emergency.  
Then Masters here the turbolift move, she peers down and sees the lift moving up. She quickly informs the captain.

"Captain, the turbolift has been activated, and it's coming up."

"Good, now back away from it for further instructions and keep the communication open."

"Yes, sir!"

Masters and Running Deer step further back from the elevator. And they hear it stop. The door was partially open when it arrives. A hand appears, a female.

"Nyota?"

"Charlene? Is that you?"

"Yes" Charlene starts to walk over.

"Stop! Wait! shouts Nyota "Who is with you?"

"Nurse Running Deer and me!"

"Listen, Spock is not feeling well...we.."

"Dr. M'Benga told me to follow your instructions."

"Really?!" Nyota was grateful knowing that M'Benga understood their situation.

Running Deer steps up next to Masters: "I am here to assist you in any medical issues and not to ask questions."

"OK um, give me a minute."

Uhura turns to check on Spock, he is standing in the corner looking in the distance. The fire is still subdued. They both need to be checked out and transported back to the ship. But she needs to do it discreetly.  
"Ashayam, there is a female nurse outside, she needs to scan us for medical attention. Is it OK?"

Spock responds in a whisper: "Nyota, please… I don't wish to be seen..No Vulcan can."

"I am here Ashayam, there is no shame, only to help.. we have too, so we can go home.

"I plead with thee"

Trust me, my love."

Nyota lightly touch his hot cheek, and he buries his face in it and pleads:  
"My Nyota, K' diwa.. K' diwa … please help me."

Uhura is trying to keep her concentration on their bond, his fire is making him so sensitive and highly sexual, she has never seen him like this. Even now he wants to take her right there in the elevator, and she sees in their bond that he is trying to hold on. Nyota looked into his lost eyes, Spock bends down to touch her forehead and feels the coolness of her body soothing his fire.  
She thought of an idea to help them. She returns to the door and addresses Running Deer.

"OK, come here ladies and let me explain."

Masters and Running Deer comes closer to the door, and Uhura sticks her face out.

"Listen I need somehow for us to be transported directly into our quarters no questions asked can it be done?"

Masters starts calculating the configurations on the transporter.  
"Yes, we can do that, let me contact Mr. Scott."

"Nyota? Are you and Mr. Spock OK?"

"Yeah, a little bruised from the ordeal"

"Dr. M'Benga gave me medical tricorder to document your vitals."

"OK Running Deer come in."

Spock reaches over, and pries open the door for her to enter. Running Deer quickly pulls out her scanner and runs it over Spock. Running Deer tries very hard not to look at Mr. Spock's face, and she feels the heat from his body. Running quickly feed the vitals into the tricorder, she sees green blood on his knuckles, she wants to wipe it but reluctantly resists. She sprayed disinfected on a medical cloth and gave it to Uhura.

"Can you clean his wound for me."

As she points to his hand. Uhura takes the cloth, touch his hand with the blood, and gently cleans Spock's bloody knuckles. Running Deer holds open a disposal bag for the dirty, towel and Uhura drops it in.  
Spock stood perfectly still during the treatment, he did not move or make any facial expression. He was doing everything in his Vulcan power not to lose his composure. Then Running Deer did a quick scan over Uhura and also fed her information into the tricorder.

"Lt. Uhura is reported that you were shot by a phaser with the possibility of burns."

"Yes, but it is not wise to show you now."

"I will give you this cream in my medical bag, does it hurt?"

"No, not that much."

While Running Deer was doing a medical check-up, Masters was conveying with the captain and Mr. Scott about transporting Spock and Uhura back on the Enterprise.  
"Aye, Captain it can be done, I'm on my way down to the transporter to calibrate the control panel and pads." said Mr. Scott.

Running Deer recorded all vitals in the tricorder, and they were transmitted back to M'Benga.  
"Lt. Uhura I was instructed to give you this medical bag, it has hypo-sedatives and bandages for you."

Uhura looks at her and takes the bag, during the whole time; Spock looked like he was looking out into space.

"Thank you Running Deer, when we leave, please let them know that a ….person is on level 4."

When Uhura said that, Spock took a deep breath. She stood next to him and held out her two fingers, which he took quickly. It relaxed him from thinking about what happened below.

Yes, Lt." she slips in between the doors and Masters returned to the opening.

"Nyota, everything is arranged, Mr. Scott is waiting for your signal. Ny? Is there anything else I can do?"

"No Char, and thanks for not asking, it's difficult as it is."

Charlene hands Nyota the communicator' "Whenever you're ready."

"Thanks, girl, I'll be alright I promise."

Masters and Running Deer leave the area.  
When Spock fully opened the door and stepped out into the area, there was no one around.

When Kirk and the doctors saw Spock and Uhura on the monitor, they saw Uhura in Spock's tunic. That didn't look good, and a blood patch on her shoulder. That didn't look good either.  
They saw the disheveled Vulcan, and he looks like he is in a daze, then they dematerialized in front of them. The doctors received the vitals from Running Deer, and they noted high levels of Spock's hormones.

"He'll need a couple of days off, they are officially on emergency medical leave."

Kirk turns to both of them'; That's great! I'll just stay here and clean up this mess."

"Doctors go down below and check if Cruz is still alive."

"Yes, captain!"

Meanwhile in the SchnT' gai quarters;  
Spock didn't waste any time in claiming his wife, he carried her into the shower to bathe, then when his fires returned full force, Nyota was ready for him, they copulated in the shower as the water flowed around them. They continue to satisfy the Vulcan tradition for the next 3 days. They both murmured to each and in their bond: "MINE" ("T'nash-veh")

* * *

**Epilogue:**

Cruz was still alive (barely) he suffered a fractured jaw, broken right arm and two cracked ribs. He fully recovered on Tantulus Colony* for the rest of his life for his assault on Lt. Uhura and damage to the facility.

No charges were brought against Spock or Uhura due to the nature of the crime, it was self-defense for the record. (sealed and case closed)

Nyota's repercussions for being involved with Amare' Del La Cruz was a broken heart,  
which resulted in the marriage to Spock,  
which turned into endless love.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tantulus Colony: TOS: Dagger of the Mind  
> *There are always repercussions for our actions or choices in life. It always has trickle down effect in you and the people around you. It's unavoidable. It how we handle them internally and moving on from that lesson.  
> I hope you liked my little story : )


End file.
